1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to the field of roofing shingles, and, in particular, to a method of installing differently colored roofing shingles to achieve the appearance of a randomly colored pattern.
2. Background of the Related Art
Nowadays, it is very popular to use differently colored shingles as a roofing material. In many cases, these shingles are arranged in a predetermined color based format which results in the creation of a substantially distinct and ordered color pattern. Though this process is relatively simple and expeditious, the appearance of a distinct and ordered color pattern on a roof can be aesthetically displeasing and, hence, undesirable.
Alternatively, differently colored shingles may be individually selected and arranged in a random format to achieve the appearance of a substantially random color pattern. Those of ordinary skill in the art will readily recognize that, disadvantageously, this can be a very time consuming process. As a result, the cost of labor and craftsmanship associated with employing such a time consuming method can be undesirably high.
Thus, there is a need for a simple and expeditious method of installing differently colored roofing shingles to create the appearance of a substantially random color pattern, thereby creating a visually aesthetic roof at a desirably low cost.
A method of installing roofing shingles in accordance with the present invention overcomes the above-mentioned disadvantages by incorporating a conventional shingle installation format in conjunction with a substantially simple row-based color selection scheme. Preferably, the method is used in installing roofing material which is substantially the same as Celotex Presidential(copyright) roofing shingles and includes the selection of at least two colors of roofing shingles. The shingles are preferably installed in a plurality of rows on a roofing substrate in a repetitive pattern that provides the appearance, when installed, of a substantially random pattern of at least two colors.
In a first preferred embodiment of the method of the present invention, two colors of roofing shingles are selected. A first row of shingles, comprising substantially only the first of the two colors, is installed on the roofing substrate. A second row of shingles is installed adjacent to the first row, in a conventional installation format, and comprises substantially only the second of the two colors. A third row of shingles is installed adjacent to the second row, in a conventional installation format, wherein the third row is a substantially periodic alternating pattern of the two colors. The shingle installation sequence for the first three rows is generally repeated for the subsequent rows.
In a second preferred embodiment of the method of the present invention, two colors of roofing shingles are selected. A first row of shingles, comprising substantially only the first of the two colors, is installed on the roofing substrate. A second row of shingles is installed adjacent to the first row, in a conventional installation format, wherein the second row is a substantially periodic alternating pattern of the two colors. A third row of shingles is installed adjacent to the second row, in a conventional installation format, and comprises substantially only the second of the two colors. A fourth row of shingles is installed adjacent to the third row, in a conventional installation format, wherein the fourth row is a substantially periodic alternating pattern of the two colors. The shingle installation sequence for the first four rows is generally repeated for the subsequent rows.
In a third preferred embodiment of the method of the present invention, three colors of roofing shingles are selected. A first row of shingles, comprising substantially only the first of the three colors, is installed on the roofing substrate. A second row of shingles is installed adjacent to the first row, in a conventional installation format, wherein the second row is a substantially periodic alternating pattern of at least two of the three colors. A third row of shingles is installed adjacent to the second row, in a conventional installation format, and comprises substantially only the second of the three colors. A fourth row of shingles is installed adjacent to the third row, in a conventional installation format, wherein the fourth row is a substantially periodic alternating pattern of at least two of the three colors. A fifth row of shingles is installed adjacent to the fourth row, in a conventional installation format, and comprises substantially only the third of the three colors. A sixth row of shingles is installed adjacent to the fifth row, in a conventional installation format, wherein the sixth row is a substantially periodic alternating pattern of at least two of the three colors. The shingle installation sequence for the first six rows is generally repeated for the subsequent rows.
Those of ordinary skill in the art will readily recognize the utility of the present invention. Advantageously, the roofing shingle installation method of the present invention creates the appearance of a substantially random color pattern, thereby creating a visually aesthetic roof at a desirably low cost.
Other specific provisions and advantages of the present invention will become apparent from a reading and study of the specification, claims and figures. As will be realized by those skilled in the art the invention is capable of modifications in various respects, all without departing from the scope and utility of the invention as disclosed herein. Accordingly the specification and figures should be regarded as illustrative in nature, and not as restrictive.